Looking Through The Mirror
by Sesshomaru's Babydoll
Summary: Sasha Evans was fighting for her life when she was sucked up by the wormhole. Now she's on a desert planet with the survivors of a crashed ship. One is a man who releases the chained animal within her, forcing her to rediscover herself. But as her world is flipped upside down, the night closes in. Can she survive the darkness with her body, mind and, perhaps, her heart, intact?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! To anyone who is wondering why I'm starting another story when I haven't updated any of my others in months...I'm sorry. I couldn't get this to go away. I had to write it. Anyway, the next chapter to _An Unexpected Love_ is at least half way finished, so it should be up within the week.

Also, this story will be a part of my Dark World series that I am working on. It starts out on the same apocalyptic earth as _Broken _does. However, I have decided that in some way, shape or form, the characters that come from Earth may know one or two characters seen in later works. They still will not bear on each other plot wise, but there will be some connections. I am changing the dates of the stories as well. The reason is I realized I probably won't finish all the stories set for this series before 2012. Just a slight miscalculation on my part. :(

Anyway, hope you all enjoy and happy reading!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, I'd be having fun with Riddick right now instead of writing this ;) However, I do own Sasha and any other Ocs throughout.**

XxXxXxXxX

Prologue

In the 2038, scientists made an amazing discovery. With a little luck, pure genius and government funding, the very first dimensional portal was created, giving access to brand new worlds. However, these worlds belonged to the imagination of the human mind. Every story ever told could be found, one simply had to open the right door. For scientists and leaders around the world, the possibilities were endless.

Then, the war began.

It eventually came to be known as World War III, the war to end all wars. And as Earth became engulfed by bloodshed, mankind's days were numbered. Realizing there was nothing to be done about humanity's downward spiral into oblivion, the rich and powerful thought it best to leave, using the portals to find new worlds in which to call home. Eventually, anyone who could garner enough money for transport left Earth for the world of "make believe." After all, what else was there to do?

However, during one transport something went horribly wrong. The portal malfunctioned, collapsing upon itself before breaking into millions of tiny fragments which scattered across the globe. These fragments would eventually mature and became larger portals. They could lie dormant for years, then suddenly activate, taking the closest living thing next to it into another world, for better or worse.

Now what remained of humanity lay in fear. Fear for what would await them in the coming morning, for what might come bumping in the night. They feared death. They feared life. But most of all, they feared the portals, "wormholes." After all, who knew what world they might be spit out in? It could always be worse.

Then again, what could possibly be worse than living in Hell?

Chapter One 

_August 23, 2051 _

She was running for her life.

Not that this was an unusual occurrence, but Sasha Evans had to admit she was just a little tired of so much running. After all, it's what she'd been doing most of her life. First, she'd been dragged along with her older sister Natalia as her parents tried to out run the cops, both wanted criminals. After her parents' capture, she had to run with her sister, trying to stay out of the system. Then, when the riots had broken out across the globe, they'd run to stay alive from the all consuming chaos, which spread like a wildfire.

Eventually, the war started. And when Sasha learned of Natalia's death, she stopped running. She entered the government's war unit, became a science experiment, a solider and killed hundreds of people. She learned what it meant to annihilate the human part of one's soul, to not feel remorse when the time came to take a life. But in a world of blood and war, there wasn't any room for such feelings. They only got in the way.

Now, she was running again, only this time she was running to escape certain death. Sasha had received word from her superiors in the government remnants that the Russian mob boss Anton Romanov was preparing to make a large weapons transaction with their enemies, the RFD, Rebels Fighting Death. His plan was to give the weapons over to the rebels' leader Joshua Levitt in two days time, in exchange for $3.5 million. Sasha's orders were to scope out the area and bring back the Intel so the tacticians could come up with a plan for ambush.

Only her cover had been blown twenty minutes into the operation, which explained why she as currently fleeing.

A bullet rang out, the sound whizzing past her head and redirecting Sasha's attention as more gun fire rained down upon her. "Shit!"

She dived for cover, using a pile of crates as a shield while she tried to come up with a solution. There was no way out. All of the exits were currently blocked, Romanov's henchmen were closing in and her ammo supply was getting low. The odds were not in her favor. There was nothing she could do, except take out as many of the lackeys as she could before they took her out.

"_And what about praying? Do you not pray to God when you have lost all hope?"_

Sasha snorted. That old man must have been senile if he honestly thought she still had faith in the Almighty. Any time she had, her "faith" had rewarded her with another crippling blow. What was the point anyway?

_There is none_. Sasha closed her eyes, thinking desperately.

"Oh girlie! Vhy don't ya come out ta play?" A man's thickly accented voice taunted. "I know the boys are just dying to see ya."

Sasha's eyes snapped open, her body tensing as she recognized the voice. Ivan Rodski, the son of a bitch who'd ratted her out. If she ever got her hands on him he'd be learning a new meaning for the word pain. Trying to sound nonchalant, Sasha replied, "Really? Well, so sorry to disappoint you boys, but I'm just not in the mood."

Ivan chuckled at that. "Sorry _my-ah sladkaya_, but ya gonna have ta come out sometime. Vhy bother delaying the inevitable?"

"Maybe I get off on all the adrenaline. Ever think I could be a junkie?" Sasha closed her eyes again, calming her mind and body. As time slowed within her head, she used her heightened senses to figure out where the men were throughout the room.

There were twenty of them. Ten were in a clump about thirty feet away, dead straight ahead from her hiding spot. She could pick off two or three of them before they started shooting back. Another group of four were about fifteen feet or so away from the center group, positioned to their left. The other clump of morons stood to the center group's right, positioned about the same distance away and slowly edging their way toward her. There were four of them as well. The last two lackeys had placed themselves up on the catwalks which lined the walls of the room. They were placed on opposite sides, both fifty feet from the ground, a sniper's pose taken up. They would be the hardest to hit, being farther away from her shooting range. By the time Sasha had finished with her analysis of the room only seconds had passed.

Ivan spoke once more. "Honestly, it vouldn't surprise me. But ya trying my patience, _my-ah sladkaya_. Let's end all of this." The sound of his gun cocking filled the void of silence. "Now."

Sasha repositioned herself, bringing her body into a crouch, waiting in anticipation. "Sure thing, _mudak_."

She sprang up, both guns raised and firing four shots, all hitting their targets and killing four of the men from the center group. Gun fire rained upon her once more, causing Sasha to hit the floor, the crates still acting as a shield. Waiting a few moments, the young woman repeated the motion, killing a few then diving for cover. This went on for some time until only Ivan, another lackey and the two snipers remained. It was now or never.

Sasha smiled evilly. _I'm going to enjoy this_.

She sprang from the cover of the crates, leaping over the pile and landing in front of Ivan and his lackey. Striking out, the lackey's throat was sliced and bleeding from the knife Sasha had taken out of her boot moments before. His eyes bulged as he realized what had happened. Ivan raised his gun to shoot, but it was kicked out of his hands. The bastard followed his gun to the floor quickly after as Sasha kicked him soundly in the face.

A shot came from one of the snipers, grazing Sasha's upper arm. The young woman hissed in pain, turning toward the sniper who'd shot at her while using the now dead lackey's body as a shield from the other gunman. After firing three shots, the first sniper slumped to the floor dead. The second sniper, who was still trying to get a mark on her, joined his comrade seconds later as a bullet from Sasha cause his head to explode, blood and brains splattering the wall behind.

All of the men who had pursued Sasha were now either dead or unconscious. Finally, she had a chance of getting out alive. _When I get home, I'm having the biggest shot of Russian vodka I can find and a nice, long hot bath. _A smug smile tugged at the young woman's lips as she hurried from the room of carnage.

Suddenly, the sound of a gun firing filled the air, a correlating pain in Sasha's left shoulder following a split-second later.

The young woman screamed, her guard having been momentarily down. She fell to her knees, the pain being so intense. She turned her head, looking to the culprit. Ivan Rodski was standing unsteadily, his gun raised and smoking. A look of pure malice graced his features, sending a chill down Sasha's spine.

She cursed under her breath, raising her gun. Ivan shot but missed when she dodged to the right. With the speed and agility of a feline, Sasha quickly rolled back up to her feet, standing with her gun aimed at Ivan's head. Without a second thought, her finger squeezed the trigger. However, the bullet never reached Ivan.

In that moment, the worst thing could have happened. A wormhole opened up...right next to Sasha.

Bright blue light blinded the young woman, ripping another scream from her as the dimensional transporter tried to suck her in. She struggled, trying to grasp onto something, anything. But it was too late. Within moments the young solider found herself inside of the wormhole, on a one way trip to another world.

XxXxXxX

A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next, we'll be entering the world of Riddick and everyone's favorite convict will be making his grand entrance. Also, the following is a guide for the foreign italicized words used. They are Russian and if they are incorrect, please let me know. I had to use an online translator since I do not speak Russian. Now with that finally said, please review!

_Mudak_ = bastard

_My-ah sladkaya_= my sweet one


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello my lovelies! I survived my first semester of college! YAY! Finals are over with and I can now crash into blessed oblivion and enjoy the holiday season. Not to mention get my wisdom teeth out and be stuck in bed for a few days. That's likely the only reason this will get done before the next semester begins. I'm so glad that so many of you found this story and appear to like it. Seeing all of the story alerts and review messages made my day, as well as the favorite messages ^_^

Anyway, hope you enjoy this next chapter, as Sasha meets Riddick for the first time O.o

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Riddick is still not mine. If he was I'd be using him as a heat warmer right now. However, I do own Sasha Evans and any other Ocs within the story. **

XxXxXxXxX

Chapter Two

After screaming for what felt like hours, while in reality only a few seconds, Sasha found herself landing face first onto a metal floor covered in sand, mouth wide open. Since she was still screaming from her tumultuous ride through the wormhole, she managed to engulf a large quantity, which caused the young woman to go into a rather painful coughing fit. Her eyes watered, tears forming from the pain of the grains of sand scraping her throat and clogging her lungs.

Sasha tried as best as she could to quickly recover herself, considering she did not yet know her current situation. She rubbed her eyes dry and began to practice one of the numerous calming exercises that had been drilled into her at the military base. Slowly, her senses began to clear, her breathing regulating, her heart easing into a steady rhythm. In less than a minute Sasha was her normally calm and collected self once again.

It was then that the quiet hum of voices reached her, an underlining of fear and disbelief very prominent. Sasha tilted her head to the side, eyes still closed. They were coming from above her. After a few more moments words began to take shape. Sasha honed in on the sounds, listening carefully.

"_What the bloody hell happened?"_ A male voice asked, the influence of what seemed to be an Australian accent permeating throughout the sound.

A woman answered him. _"It could have been a meteor storm. Might have been a rogue comet. I don't know." _

Another woman entered the conversation immediately, the same accent heavy in her speech as the man before. _"Well, I for one am thoroughly grateful. This beast wasn't made to land like this, but I think you did well." _

The woman continued talking, and was joined by a number of others seconds later. The likelihood of valuable information was rapidly dwindling, causing Sasha to start getting bored and pull back from the conversation. However, she decided to keep an ear on it just in case something useful did come up.

With that, Sasha finally opened up her eyes, taking in her surroundings. Due to her years of training, she managed to withhold a gasp that most other humans would have allowed to escape. Currently, she was residing in a pile of sand on the floor, the outside appearing to be nothing but desert as the harsh light filtered through what looked to be a huge doorway in front of Sasha. But it wasn't the desert that made the young woman want to gasp. It was the space where she was currently situated. It looked to be some kind of aircraft, much more advanced than anything she had seen in a while. However, it looked like it'd been through hell and back.

_I'll voice what the guy upstairs asked. What the bloody hell happened?_ Sasha's mind boggled at the apparent damage the vessel had obtained. And she was only getting the view from this one spot. She shuddered to think what the rest of it looked like. _How could any normal person survive this?_

It was at that moment Sasha felt the presence of another behind her, and they were very close. Too close for Sasha's comfort level. She spun around, not sure just yet of what she intended to do, when time seemed to stop for a few seconds. Not ten feet away from her was a man bound to a metal post, his hands behind him, a horse bit in his mouth and his eyes covered by a black cloth. The cloth around his eyes was matched in color by his black wife-beater, pants and boots. His head was shaved and his body was covered in sweat and bulging muscles, the metal cuffs around his wrists putting his body under a very obvious constant strain.

Sasha found it rather difficult to keep her mouth closed, but somehow she did. _Sweet baby Jesus. Is __that amount of drool worthy muscle even legal? _

Her eyes continued to take in the gorgeous stranger, her mind forgetting all about the other people standing a few feet above her and the fact she had no idea what was going on. Her already dry mouth and throat became drier, her thoughts drifting to whether or not he'd mind if she had a little fun with him while he was chained up.

It'd been too long, far too long since she'd let her primitive side take over. She'd spent the last several years fighting in the war and being a field agent for the collapsing government, always being in control of herself and her emotions. She'd been the perfect soldier as they created her to be. But she'd been slipping recently, particularly at Anton's place. She had taken great pleasure in killing off the Russian mafia henchmen. And now, after looking at this far too attractive man for less than a minute, Sasha was ready to throw herself upon him.

_Get a hold of yourself, __**tupoy**__! You need to come up with a plan so you don't wind up getting shot._ Sasha shook her head, trying to clear it. _Not that it would kill ya anyway._

Thinking on that note, Sasha inspected her left shoulder to see how the wound was doing. Thanks to the regeneration process encoded within her DNA, the wound was already beginning to heal itself. She allowed herself a small smirk. Ivan was truly an idiot if he thought that kind of shot would kill her, his aim being piss poor to boot. Within a couple of hours there would be no trace of the bullet wound.

The voices were shifting direction, changing from directly above to the side of the ceiling. Their owners were preparing to descend. Sasha was running out of time. She needed to figure out a way for it to appear as if she belonged in this place. Concentrating, the young woman stretched her abilities to the max. Her senses went into overdrive, taking in the smells, the sounds. The stench of fresh dead bodies pervaded everything, the echoes of silent screams accompanying the terrible odor. Burning metal mixed itself with decaying flesh in a deadly combo, assailing Sasha's nose to the point of pain.

Pulling back to herself, Sasha quickly flew through her clip notes of information. The ship had crashed very recently, no more than two hours ago or so. A large portion of the occupants on board had been killed and if she had counted heartbeats correctly, only elven or so had survived. That number included the delicious looking stud tied up several feet away from her. Sasha's eyes drifted toward Mr. Gorgeous, raking him over with her gaze. Oh how she wished she had the time for some fun. But now was no longer the moment for such thoughts.

She turned around, heading into the demolished ship. The only option Sasha could see at this point was to try and make them believe she had survived the crash and had been trapped beneath some ruble. Hopefully, they would believe her. If not, she could always make them by pointing her gun at a few heads, but that seemed just a little too dramatic to Sasha. She liked things to be kept as simple as possible. Besides, shooting some of her "fellow passengers" just seemed like a bad way to introduce herself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Riddick smelled her long before he even heard the woman make her grand entrance. The air had changed, going from stagnant to charged within seconds and a tickle of a scent of sandalwood had greeted his nostrils. He'd heavily inhaled the scent. It was then he could tell the owner was female, her essence imprinted in the almost masculine aroma. After another moment or two, the woman had arrived, sounding like she had landed face first in the sand, especially when she started hacking. It was a wonder no one came investigating, considering the amount of noise the woman was making as she cleared out her lungs.

Riddick took another whiff. His senses were starting to go into overdrive. The smell was even more potent now that the woman was in the room. Honestly, Riddick had to wonder at his reaction. He'd never been one for masculine scents on women. Usually it meant they were either butch or highly unattractive. It made him wonder if this woman broke that rule. It seemed the only plausible explanation for her powerful effect on him. What he wouldn't give to have a look at her.

He tried using the small slit he had created in the blindfold, tilting his head to the side. Unfortunately, wherever the woman was Riddick couldn't get a look at her. He almost sighed in annoyance. Almost.

It was then Riddick got the feeling of eyes watching him. It must have been the woman, since she had yet to move and no one else had arrived in the last minute. She definitely took her time looking at him. He wondered what she was thinking.

The voices of the rest of the survivors started shifting in direction, as did the woman. She began to move, her almost silent footsteps receding into what remained of the ship. The sound of metal being shoved around could be heard for a few moments, followed quickly by a loud thud. Afterward, silence permeated the air along with the smell of fresh blood. Apparently this girl went all out when trying to blend in. He really couldn't wait to get a look at her. Shortly after, Riddick could hear the approaching footsteps of the survivors, particularly those of Johns, who seemed to be leading the merry little band. Seeing as that was probably the case, it looked like the Merc bastard would get to meet the woman first.

_I hope her scent matches her skills, Johns. Because you honestly need something else to worry about._ If the bit hadn't been in his mouth, Riddick would have smirked. _Besides, I really need some entertainment. I'm bored as fuck. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Johns paused for a brief moment upon reentering the ship. His gaze was drawn immediately toward the post where Riddick was, thankfully, still tied up. From what he could tell, the convict hadn't yet tried to get free. The key word to that phrase being _yet_. If luck was with him, Johns would be able to get the criminal off this damn rock and his paycheck without having to resort to shooting the man. Honestly, Riddick had been such a constant thorn in his side for far too long. He'd be unbelievable ecstatic once the convict was in slam again. And that couldn't be soon enough for his tastes.

Johns started walking back into what remained of the ship, determined to get another spike before the rest of the crash survivors headed this way. He could already start to feel the shakes setting in. He needed that spike, as quick as possible. However, as Johns headed further inside, he began to hear moaning from up ahead. Johns quickened his pace. It seemed the noise was coming from a pile of scrapes. He knelt down to investigate. A couple more soft painful moans escaped whoever was lying underneath the scrap metal. The need for his next spike was getting worse, but Johns could already hear Zeke and Shazza coming back to the ship. There was no way for him to leave without someone wondering if he had just left whomever was trapped underneath the rubble.

_Dammit. _Johns quickly scrubbed his face with his hand before making a decision. "Zeke, get over! I found someone!" He couldn't leave. He needed these people to think he was a good guy, that he was a man of the law. Once they got whoever was trapped out, he'd slip away and get his hit.

Zeke came running in, Shazza not far behind him. The couple stopped for a brief moment before approaching. He let the two of them take over. They seemed to be really good in situations like this for some reason.

"Yeah, sure sounds like someone's under there. Shazza, get down and try to see them." Zeke looked to his wife, who did what he asked without a second thought.

Shazza crouched down, trying to see. It was a woman, and a young one at that. She moved her head slightly, obviously coming in and out of consciousness. "It's a girl, Zeke, and it looks like she's hurt. If you can lift up those few pieces right there, I think I can pull her out."

Zeke nodded and got into position, waiting for his wife's signal. Shazza gave a quick countdown before the couple made their move, which ended with both the metal and the young woman crying out from being disturbed. Shazza continued to pull on the young woman until she was clear from the rubble. Zeke let go of the metal pieces and hurried over to help his wife.

It looked to Johns as if the two had everything under control. Now was his chance to slip away for a few moments. Quietly, the merc slipped farther into the ship, hoping to find a spot where he could take his hit in peace.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sometimes even Sasha was amazed at her acting abilities. It had almost been too easy to make these people believe she was another survivor from the crash. They didn't ask questions, simply tended to her wounds and tried to make her as comfortable as possible. It seemed her act was really that believable. However, Sasha had to admit her act was likely helped by the large bump she'd created on her forehead, all thanks to slamming her head into the side of the ship before slipping underneath the pile of rubble they'd found her under, along with the bleeding shoulder wound, which she'd re-sliced open with a random piece of metal she'd found lying around. All in all, it seemed she'd done a fairly good job at looking the "slowly coming back to life" victim.

_If they still gave away Oscars, I would deserve one._ Sasha bit down on the smirk that threatened to break free. Instead, she slowly reopened her eyes and took in her new surroundings.

The couple that had pulled her out of the rubble were still there. She had heard them call each other by name, the man called Zeke and the woman called Shazza. Shazza had quickly, and very efficiently, checked her head for serious injury, as well as bound up her shoulder wound with cloth to stop the bleeding. While such an act really was pointless, since the regeneration process would stop it soon enough on its own, Sasha remained silent. She needed them to think she was a normal human being, not some ex-government soldier experiment.

Shazza turned around then, and noticed that Sasha had woken up. A relieved smile spread across the older woman's face. "Glad to see you're awake. You had us worried there for awhile." She came forward and knelt down beside Sasha, checking to make sure the wrapping on her shoulder was alright. "How're you feeling?"

Sasha let out a pained chuckle, keeping to her part of the injured individual. "Like I got run over a few times too many." She turned her head slightly to look Shazza in the eye. "What happened?"

Shazza sighed, a look of sadness touching her expression. "Seems the ship got hit by something. Knocked us right out of the shipping lane. This here planet," Shazza gestured to where they were, "Pulled us into its orbit and they were forced to crash land the ship here. As times been going by, it looks like not too many of us survived."

Sasha nodded her head slightly, acknowledging what Shazza had told her. She had been right in most of her assumptions of what had happened, but was glad to have them reaffirmed by someone who actually knew what was going on. She gave Shazza a small smile. "Thank you for making me one of those few."

Shazza returned her smile. "You're welcome. So," The older woman finished up her job at Sasha's shoulder and stood back up, "You got a name, hun?"

"It's Sasha, Sasha Evans." She answered immediately. "You?"

"I'm Shazza, and that man over there is my husband, Zeke." Said man looked up from what he was working on upon hearing his name and gave a small wave. "I'll introduce you to the others later." Shazza looked back down at her. "Do you think you can stand or do you need a little more time?"

Sasha lifted her hand, her question unasked but understood by the other woman. "I think I'm good enough."

Shazza grasped her hand and hauled her to a standing position. After taking a couple moments to get her bearings back in order, Sasha nodded to Shazza to lead the way. They started heading out, Zeke following behind with a large bundle of equipment in his arms. As they neared the entrance of the ship where Sasha had arrived earlier they found two others, a man and a woman, already there.

The woman appeared to be taking a look at Mr. Gorgeous, who Sasha assumed was still tied up. However, she whipped around when the man standing behind her spoke. Their conversation was a bit muffed but due to her enhanced hearing, all thanks to Uncle Sam, Sasha could hear them clearly.

"He just escaped from a maximum prison." Stated the man.

The woman turned to him, crossing her arms. "So do we just keep him locked up forever?"

The man sighed. "Well, that would be my choice."

"Is he really that dangerous?" The woman asked the man, whispering her question as if it were some big secret.

The man gave an amused smile. "Only around humans."

Sasha let out a mental snort. _Only around humans, huh? So, in other words, yes, you prick._

Their group was about to meet up with the other two when Shazza hailed the man and woman's attention. "Johns, Caroline. Looks like we got another one among us."

Said Johns and Caroline looked over, taking her in. Caroline let out a small gasp. Apparently, Sasha looked even more like hell than she had originally thought. The man, Johns, however just looked at her. And kept looking at her. Sasha glared at him until he backed down. She could already tell the two of them would never get along. In fact, Johns would be lucky if he didn't wind up getting a bullet through the head, courtesy of a slip of the finger.

Caroline came forward and introduced herself. "Hi. I'm Caroline Fry, captain of the Hunter Graztner." She extended her hand, waiting for Sasha to do the same.

Keeping a neutral face, Sasha grasped the other woman's hand. "Sasha Evans, hired gun." She smirked when Fry's eyes widened just slightly at that comment. With that said, Sasha walked away from the group.

So far, so good. If things kept going like this, she probably wouldn't even have to waste any of her preciously low ammunition. Taking a deep breath, Sasha inhaled the desert air and walked into the burning sunlight, all the while missing the soft chuckle coming from the tied up convict.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Well, there you go folks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, constructive crictism is appreciated. Since I wound up finishing this a few days after Christmas, just considered it a late present to you all. Again, hoped you liked it and please leave me a quick note. It'll be your present to me! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello my lovelies! The new semester has started and thankfully I have a couple of two hour breaks in between classes on Tuesday and Thursday. As this is the case, I will hopefully be able to get chapters up for my stories in a more timely manner :)

As always, a great big thank you to everyone who left a review, as well as placed this story on their alert or favorites. Those messages make my day.

Now, have fun reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Riddick or any other characters from the original story. If I did, I would be using Riddick as a heat warmer since it's bloody -30 degrees outside. However, I do own Sasha and any other Ocs mentioned.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Three

_Some bastard up there is laughing his ass off at this fucking situation, I just know it. If I ever get my hands on the son of a bitch, I'll strangle him._

Sasha wiped at the never ending accumulation of sweat on her forehead for the fifth time in less than thirty minutes. Relief from the oppressive heat seemed impossible to find, even after she had demoted her pants to shorts and shed her leather jacket. The lack of oxygen in the air was also very annoying. While Sasha could deal with the different atmosphere, she disliked the fact she constantly felt slightly winded, as if she'd just run five miles straight. There was nothing she could do about it, so there really was no point to complaining or getting upset.

_Though swearing in one's head always seems to make it better_. A sly smirk cracked Sasha's face as she lifted a bottle of booze to her lips. _And having vodka on hand helps just a tad, too. _

Sasha had followed Fry, Johns and Paris to the one intact cargo container, overhearing Paris say he might have something to drink. She had thought that "something" might be water.

It hadn't. In fact, it was better.

Paris had opened up what looked to be an ancient Egyptian sarcophagus to reveal a large stash of liquid poison. Pure pleasure had filled Sasha as she looked at the bottles longingly. Before anyone could say much of anything, she had swooped in and grabbed what looked to be vodka. Closer inspection had proven it to be her favorite variety. The moment had been perfect, as Sasha brought the aromatic liquid to her lips and savored the first sip, only to be destroyed by Paris demanding a receipt for the bottle. Instead of replying, Sasha flipped off the antiquities dealer and walked away.

_And now I'm back to being underneath the burning sun, which I can't even get a proper tan from._ Sasha looked at her unusually pale skin. She really did look like she would burn up at any given moment. Unfortunately, the lack of the ability to tan was one of those small glitches in the coding of her regeneration process. _Oh the joys of being one of the first guinea pigs. You always get the bloody glitches. _

Movement could be heard behind her, announcing the exit of others from the cargo container. Sasha turned her head, watching as the holy man Imam and his disciples took their leave. Imam smiled at her, though his eyes were slightly wary. Sasha kept her face neutral as she inclined her head in acknowledgment and moved aside, allowing the pilgrims to pass. They moved quickly, as if afraid of being near her. The idea was somewhat humorous.

Her eyes followed the pilgrims, watching as they made their way back toward the others. Earlier, when Shazza had started introducing Sasha to the rest of the survivors, Imam had seemed the warmest and most genuine of the group. Something about his eyes spoke honesty and understanding, a fatherly type. She actually rather liked him best out of the group. Unfortunately, the man had an undying faith in God and religion. Because of this, Sasha was avoiding him like the plague. She did not need someone else spouting words of forgiveness and atonement. Those days were long gone.

_God is all loving, child. Have fatih in Him._ Sasha took a long draw from the bottle, trying to block out the memories and words of that nosy old man from so long ago. They came flooding back, regardless.

She was only fifteen when he found her on the street, starving and half dead. At that time, Natalia had been missing for almost two weeks, leaving Sasha to fend for herself. She'd failed miserably. She couldn't steal food without getting caught and was always being thrown into the middle of fights. In fact, when the old man came upon her, Sasha had just received one of the worst beatings in her short life. He took her in. For nearly a month he took care of her, and not once did he ever give his name, nor ask for her's. They remained strangers in the same cupboard room he called home. And everyday he tried to mold her into a good person, a child of bad blood and heritage during a time of war. The old man's lessons were useless, as she'd repeatedly said straight to his face. Yet every time he simply smiled, and said she would learn the lesson in time.

Eventually she left, leaving the old man alone once more. Soon after, Sasha learned of Natalia's death by the hands of some gang. She had cried for days, all the while the old man's words coming back to her as she sobbed herself to sleep at night. While their meaning was lost on Sasha, their echoing within her mind gave her young heart comfort. The feeling had, and still, disgusted her.

In response, Sasha went to the nearest military office and offered herself up as an experimental subject. She told them it didn't matter what they did to her, she only wanted to fight. They took her words to heart. For the next nine months Sasha went through grueling experiment after grueling experiment. She'd lost count of the number of times they'd stabbed her with needles. Days had started blending together, until the experiments stopped and the training began. Sometimes Sasha thought the training had been the worst part. Months flew by, filled with nothing but drills. It was boot camp, but only for those who liked living in Hell. And that's where she still was seven years later.

Sasha took another long draw from the bottle, stopping the memories as they came flooding back. It was all in the past. She had made her choice long ago, and it would never change. Even if she could go back Sasha knew she would still make the same choice. Because of her decision to join the military she had gained the tools she needed to survive in the world. She would never give up that knowledge. It was probably the only reason she was still alive.

Sensing someone coming up quick on her left, Sasha sidestepped and watched as Paris walked by without looking at her. He was probably still pissed about the bottle and whatnot. She snorted. He was far too sensitive for a man, and not in any of the good ways. Shaking her head, Sasha headed in the same direction.

As she made her way back towards what remained of the ship she gave a wave to Shazza and Zeke when she came near them. Unlike Imam, Sasha liked and could stand being around the couple. She appreciated their dry sense of humor and ability to take care of themselves. It meant she didn't need to keep an eye on them or make sure they didn't get into trouble. However, the same couldn't be said for the person they were currently trying to watch.

A kid named Jack had survived the crash and had latched onto Shazza in the short time since. While everyone assumed the kid was a boy, Sasha had her doubts. Many times while on the run, she and Natalia had dressed as boys in order to blend in. If Jack was really a boy, he was definitely a rather feminine looking one. If he was really a girl, then she was doing a fairly decent job at hiding the fact. Honestly, Sasha didn't really care, but she was rather curious to see how the others would react if the latter wound up being true. It might prove to be entertaining.

Shazza and Zeke acknowledged her, but were a little too preoccupied with finding usable gear and supplies from the remnants of the ship to stop and chitchat. Jack looked over his shoulder at her, his expression showing his interest in Sasha, but something seemed to hold him back from coming over to talk. Sasha was grateful for whatever it made him hesitate. She hadn't really formed an opinion about the kid yet and didn't want to right now.

Actually, she just wanted to be alone more than anything for a little while. Since the only unoccupied space seemed to be inside the crashed vessel, Sasha kept on going, heading directly into the structure. There, she found her quiet and some relief from the burning sun.

However, a quiet space and relief were the farthest things from Sasha's mind when she realized what she'd just walked in on.

Mr. Gorgeous, aka Riddick as she had been informed, was in the midst of dislocating his shoulders and popping them back into place. The quiet grunts of pain reached Sasha's ears, making her immobile and filling her with a number of feelings. While she did not recognize a few, there was one she most certainly did. Sasha thought she'd felt lust the first time her eyes landed on Riddick. What a silly girl she was.

No, what she was feeling right now was far more than simple lust. It was primitive, violent and oh so delicious. It was as if a presence inside of Sasha was trying to make itself known. The idea wasn't too far from being possible, and Sasha didn't like it. She could already tell this was something that did not care to be caged. If she wanted to stay in control, she'd need to keep it in such a position. However, the area where Riddick was concerned looked as if it were going to make such a notion a bit of a struggle. Especially if he kept doing stunts like the one he'd just finished performing right now.

Already Sasha could feel the effects of her lust, not to mention smell them. Apparently Riddick could as well, because after he grabbed hold of a cutting torch nearby, his head moved in Sasha's direction, his nostrils moving ever so slightly as he sniffed the air. Sasha didn't doubt for one second he was scenting her. The thought almost made her weak in the knees.

Rather quickly Riddick finished with the torch and took off the cuffs. He ripped the horse bit from his mouth, giving it freedom of movement at last and traded the cloth around his eyes for a pair of black goggles. Once everything was in place, he stood slowly and turned to face Sasha, who's eyes had yet to leave the convict. He stared at her for what felt like eternity. Sasha stood still, her own eyes locked with Riddick's concealed ones. It seemed as if he were waiting for her to make the first move.

The idea almost made her smile. She couldn't really disappoint him now, could she?

Slowly, while still holding Riddick's gaze, she began to continue her stroll into what remained of the ship. Her gaze did not waver as she turned her back on the convict, acting as if she had not seen anything. Unfortunately, since her back was now turned and she had vacated the area, Sasha missed the humorous smirk form on Riddick's face as he realized she'd just given him a chance to slip away unnoticed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Riddick smirked to himself, watching the woman walk away as if she hadn't just seen him break his bonds. If he hadn't seen the look in her eyes before she turned away he would have thought her an idiot and very naïve. No, she had done it on purpose. It looked like he had a temporary ally on this desert planet after all. And one who looked like she'd be an amazing fuck.

She was tiny, probably almost a good foot shorter than him. However, it looked like every muscle on that tiny frame was toned to the max. There couldn't be an ounce of fat on her, anywhere. Her shorts were just long enough to conceal her plump little ass, which looked like it would fit perfectly in his hands,. And the gray tank she wore covered small but obviously very perky breasts. His mouth watered at the thought of tasting one, his cock hardening a mere second later. Her hair, though not nearly as tantalizing as the rest of her assets, was a rather ordinary shade of dirty blonde, cut shaggily around her shoulders. And her eyes looked to be a shade of hazel green. They were shaped similarly to a cat's, giving the impression this woman was always watching and rarely missed anything. Riddick could feel himself becoming even harder.

Yes, she most certainly would be amazing to drive into and find release. He had a feeling this woman wouldn't mind his primitive side. No, he highly doubted she would mind. The thought made his smirk grow even wider.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sasha found herself counting the minutes down until Johns discovered his prisoner was once again on the loose. Thankfully, Johns didn't keep her waiting too long. It wasn't ten minutes later when Sasha heard a very loud yell coming from the entrance of the ship. She tried not to smile. Instead, she made her way back toward the entrance, only to find a fuming Johns dashing outside. Sasha followed the man, curious to see what he would do now that Riddick was gone.

She found him a couple dozen yards away from the ship, kneeling on the ground and inspecting the cuffs that had once restrained Riddick's arms. A few choice words reached Sasha's ears as she came up even with him. Johns ignored her and continued to fume, his anger boiling rather obviously as he stood and looked around. Sasha merely raised an eyebrow at the man.

"I take it Riddick got away." Johns' eyes snapped to her face so fast Sasha was amazed they hadn't jumped out of their sockets. She shrugged her shoulders. "It's the only fathomable reason for the way your acting."

Johns looked at her hard for a few seconds, his eyes narrowing as he contemplated Sasha. "You just came from the ship yourself. I'm surprised you didn't hear anything, being a hired gun and all."

Sasha restrained an annoyed sigh, letting a small smile play on her lips instead. "Sorry _lyubof_, I was a little too preoccupied to bother listening for your prisoner escaping." Her smile grew at Johns' scowl. "Besides, if you hadn't neglected to notice the gap in the beam, Riddick would still be tied up now, wouldn't he?"

With that said, Sasha turned her back on the man and made her way toward the ship once more, all the while being very conscious of Johns' narrowed eyes on her ass. Just to irritate the man a little more, she added an extra sway to her hips.

_Have fun looking Johns, cuz this is the closest you will ever get. And if you ever try anything, I'll be more than happy to separate you from your dick. Permanently. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Not too soon after their conversation, the rest of the survivors were made aware of Riddick's apparent escape. The smell of poorly concealed fear filled the air, annoying Sasha to no end. Riddick had escaped to get away from them. She highly doubted the man would come back only to kill them all in their sleep. Perhaps he'd play with their heads and come back to grab some supplies, but probably not too much more than that. However, the others were not so convinced by such a theory.

At the moment they were all busy organizing weapons, Paris grabbing a number of his own personal items and passing them around. He pushed an ancient looking scythe into her hands as he shuffled on by.

Sasha couldn't help herself from asking. "What the hell are these?"

Paris barely graced her with a glance as he replied. "Maratha war picks from northern India. Very rare."

Zeke grabbed one of the many ancient weapons, inspecting what looked like a long hollow rod. His expression was one of exasperation. "And this?"

"That's a hunting blow-dart pipe from northern Papua New Guinea. That's very, very rare since the tribe is now extinct." Paris answered the man's question, barely pausing as he continued to unload his burden.

Zeke's reply came rather swiftly, his irritation obvious. "Because they couldn't hunt shit with these things, would be my guess."

Sasha snickered, drawing Paris' disapproving gaze. She shrugged, not bothering to make a decent reply.

"Well, what's the point of all this anyway? I mean, if the man is gone, he's gone." He looked at those around him. "Why should he bother us?"

Sasha began to rethink her assessment of the antiquities dealer, only to have it interrupted by Johns' rather ominous pronouncement.

"Maybe to take what you got." He paused as he strapped on more ammunition to his body before continuing. "Maybe to work your nerves." Again he paused, turning around to face the lot of them. "Or maybe just to come back and skull-fuck you in your sleep."

A rather buoyant silence filled the room, only to be broken by Shazza's sarcasm. "He sounds like a charmer."

"He sounds like my kind of guy." Everyone turned shocked expressions on Sasha. She simply smirked and gave a wink to the group, walking back outside as the others slowly followed behind her. Eventually everyone went back to doing some task or another, leaving Sasha to her thoughts. While the statement she'd just made was true, she couldn't help thinking her fellow survivors needed to lighten up just a tad and open their eyes.

Something was tickling at her senses, just below her ability to decipher what it was exactly. It felt like a warning, as if some nightmare was about to begin. She had no evidence but could definitely say something about this planet was off. She could feel it in her bones. Whatever was coming, it wouldn't be good. And whatever hell broke loose, they would all die. Except for her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: There you are folks! Hope you enjoyed this installment. As always let me know what you think. I love getting feedback from my readers. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello lovelies! I'm finally back with an update! (Ducks for cover as projectiles are thrown viciously).

As always, a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed and placed this story on alert or added it as a favorite. Those messages turn my bad days into good ones ^_^

I thought I'd mention that I'm currently acting as the Beta for Ahote-Aira's story _Resonant Souls_. Check it out if you get a chance. Her dialogue between Riddick and Vaako is vastly entertaining.

Anyway, have fun reading!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Riddick T_T However, I do own Sasha Evans and any other Ocs mentioned throughout. **

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Four 

It was decided they would break up into two groups. Shazza, Zeke, Paris and Jack would remain near the ship, either trying to break into the cargo containers or burying the dead. The pilgrims and Fry would go on a search for water, led by Johns, who would also be looking for Riddick. Sasha decided to go along with Johns' group. There was nothing left at the ship to interest her and the opportunity to explore the planet was too good to pass up.

After the two suns set and the blue burning orb began to rise, both parties went their separate ways. Time seemed to go by slowly as Sasha walked across the scorched planet surface. There was nothing of interest, only sand, rocks and more sand. It was as if the desert were never ending. And yet, the sensation there was something out there kept tickling at Sasha's senses.

She knew Riddick was prowling around not too far ahead of them, only about half a mile or so. However, it wasn't Riddick that kept bothering her. It was something else entirely, something most likely not human. At times it almost seemed as if Sasha could feel them, right beneath her feet. The sensation of awareness had started at the ship, very clear and pronounced at first. But as she traveled farther away, it grew faint. Whatever was out there wasn't friendly and Sasha had to admit she didn't want to be around when it decided to make its first appearance. For some reason, Sasha had the impression it would mean a lot of screaming and people dying. Personally, unless she was the one causing either action, she did not want to be around to see it.

Suddenly, Johns yelled for them to be quiet. Imam, who had been chanting in Arabic, grew silent and the rest of them stopped moving mere seconds later. Sasha rolled her eyes as she halted. While he would never admit it, Johns sure seemed to have a flare for the dramatic. After listening to the silence which permeated the air, he began to make his way further into the ravine, motioning for the rest of them to stay put.

Sasha did not like the fact the cop was giving her orders, but she remained in her place regardless. If she didn't it would create unnecessary conflict and tension within the group, which was something Sasha wanted to avoid. It would make the whole stay on this desert planet much easier, though most likely less exciting. _Not that anything exciting from this planet could possibly be a good thing._

The sounds of stones falling caught Sasha's attention, causing her to turn around. What she saw puzzled her somewhat. The young pilgrims were throwing stones upon the rock side fro what seemed to be no apparent reason. Fry seemed to be having similar thoughts to her own, if the captain's expression were any indication. Thankfully Imam decided to enlighten the both of them.

"Seven stones to keep the Devil at bay." He told them, his "infinite" holy wisdom shining through his words to a painful degree.

Sasha said nothing. If she did, she knew she'd offend the man. Besides, who was the Devil suppose to be? Riddick? _Don't make me laugh. He may not be your average moral citizen, but he's definitely __**not**__ evil incarnate. _

Sasha was beginning to get bored as they stood around waiting for Johns' return. The man really was taking his sweet time. Deciding to forget her earlier resolve to avoid tension in the group, Sasha began walking forward, her footsteps silent in the eerie ravine. Fry and the other followed her soon after. Eventually Fry broke off from the group and started climbing a rise not too far off the trail. Sasha already knew Johns was up there and figured Fry was going to see if he'd found anything useful.

_Maybe he finally figured out a way to get that stick out of his "self-righteous" ass._ An evil smirk formed on Sasha's lips. _If not, I'm sure I could help him with that little endeavor. _

Suddenly, one of the boys started yelling in Arabic, the others following his lead and running after him. Sasha looked ahead and noticed what must have caught the boy's attention. There were a number of large tree-like figures not too far away, maybe about a mile or so. Perhaps there was water ahead. Fry and Johns rejoined Sasha and Imam a moment later, the four adults climbing the short incline to where the boys stood on the crest. However, what greeted their eyes was not water. Instead they found themselves looking out to the contents of a huge bone yard. The tree-like figures, in turn, wound up being the skeletal appendages to one of the massive skeletons. The size and sheer number of the remains were awe inspiring. Even Sasha found herself staring in amazement.

"It appears to be a communal graveyard, like the elephants of Earth." Imam's voice broke the silence which had seemed to engulf them once more. One of the boys, Suleiman, asked him a question. Imam translated. "He asks, 'What could have killed so many great things?'"

Whatever was occupying the area beneath their feet came to Sasha's mind. "My guess is something we don't want to have the good fortune to meet."

Carolyn did not hear Sasha as she continued to gaze out at the land before them, her mind still taking it all in. The ship captain finally came out of her daze, voicing the question that was probably on many of their minds. "Is this whole planet dead?"

Sasha glanced over at the other woman. "Do you really want to know the answer to that?"

Carolyn looked at her sharply. Sasha's expression was grim, her eyes giving no answer to her smart-ass question. Carolyn had to admit, while she did not care for this young woman, she had respect for the hired gun. Not only that, she also had a healthy dose of fear. She couldn't place her finger on it, but instinct told Carolyn that Sasha was just as dangerous, or even more so, than Riddick. The truth to her response was in Sasha's eyes. From what Carolyn could see this woman rarely missed anything, her cat-like eyes observing them all to what felt like the microscopic degree. And if that wasn't enough, the energy coming off the small woman would have been enough of a warning. It felt somewhere along the lines of "fuck with me and I'll put a bullet in your head." It made Carolyn more than happy to give her some space.

Johns watched as Carolyn and Sasha observed each other. The two were such complete opposites. Other than the fact they were both fair skinned and had shorter blonde hair, there was nothing else to mark as similarities between the two. Carolyn was new to command and naïve beyond belief. Sasha, on the other hand, was hard, commanding and cynical to the tenth degree. Also, the aura of danger and mystery that surrounded her was extremely alluring. If he didn't already know she'd cut off his dick, johns would have made a move. However, he was rather fond of his lower anatomy and preferred to keep it in one piece. But that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the view.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

If Johns stared any harder at her ass he was going to burn a hole into it. Or else he was going to start losing precious body parts. Rolling her eyes, Sasha broke the staring contest between herself and Fry and headed down the slope to the bone yard below. The others soon followed, their journey a little more difficult due to the extreme degree of the decline and their lack of possessing enhanced balance and agility. _Yes, today is one of those days where I am grateful to be a freak. _

Sudden movement up ahead caught Sasha's eye. It had been so subtle, she almost hadn't noticed. However, she had and knew immediately who it was. Riddick.

The presence inside of Sasha decided to rear its ugly head at that moment, begging to get closer to the convict. Sasha stamped down hard on the urge the animal created. That was the only thing this presence could be, an animal. Perhaps her primitive side was taking shape and trying to break free. And the key to its release seemed to be Richard B. Riddick. Sasha frowned. Apparently there was more to Mr. Gorgeous than there appeared to be.

She sighed. _Fuck my life. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Riddick felt her before he ever saw her enter the bone yard; Sasha, the woman who had claimed his curiosity for the time being. She wasn't as easy to read as the other survivors. There was a very long story behind those hazel green eyes, one he couldn't help being intrigued by, yet wanting nothing to do with. If he knew anything about her he'd become involved. And Riddick did not get involved with anyone. Period. If he did, that meant he'd have to care once she left.

Riddick shook off his thoughts and concentrated on the present instead. He'd followed the group of survivors for a short time before going on ahead. He had decided to stop in the bone yard because it seemed the best place to lose Johns. So far it was working. The idiot Merc had already missed him as he hid in a cavity of one of the skeletal heads. Johns was really starting to lose his touch.

Now Riddick found himself standing in the shadows of a skeleton's rib cage, biding his time till the survivors moved on. He had an inkling to go back to the ship and have some fun messing with the other group's heads if he could. The thought of seeing them looking over their shoulders in paranoia and feat brought a brief smirk to his face.

However, it was at that moment Sasha decided to appear.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

She didn't notice him at first as she slipped into the shadows of the colossal skeleton, trying to escape the burning sun. But within half a second of entering, Sasha knew Riddick was right behind her. She turned, slowly, as if she didn't consider him to be a threat. To her physical body, there was none. However, her psychological well-being was a completely different matter entirely. Already the animal was pounding on its cage, demanding release. Sasha ignored it. She held Riddick's goggled gaze, daring him to make a move. The convict didn't. Instead, he released a dead-drop gorgeous smile that made Sasha's hardened heart sigh.

_Oh for the love of God. Sasha, you are pathetic_. She glared in return.

The light outside started to shift, announcing someone's arrival. Sasha quickly pulled back, melting into the shadows of the skeletal cavern as effortlessly as Riddick had. It turned out to be Fry, who stopped to play with her breather, which seemed to be acting up. Not long after, Johns showed up and offered Fry a drink. The ship captain accepted.

They chitchatted for a couple minutes before Johns voiced a keen observation. "I've never seen a captain so ready to leave her ship."

The fact Fry had become uncomfortable was very obvious, even from Sasha's position. _Hmm, what do you have to hide Carolyn? _It seemed things were going to get a bit more interesting after all.

It was at this point Riddick began inching forward, slowly coming up behind Fry where she stood against the bones. _What the hell is he playing at?_ Sasha wondered. However, she couldn't ponder on the thought as Fry and Johns continued to talk.

"I think we should leave." Fry made to leave, but Johns' next words stopped her cold.

"What did Owens mean? About not touching the handle?" The asshole was interrogating Fry and the idiot of a woman didn't even realize it. He came closer, blatantly trying to seem more comforting and trustworthy. "This is between you and me, Carolyn. I promise."

Since she couldn't scoff at Johns' words, Sasha settled for rolling her eyes. Riddick glanced her way for a split second before turning back to his work. He had what looked to be a bone knife poised to strike Fry from behind. _Seriously, what the hell is he doing? _

After contemplating for a moment Fry decided to give Johns the truth. A very bad move in Sasha's opinion. "I'm not your captain." She paused, trying to form the words she needed to say. "During the landing, when things were at there worst, Owens was at his best. He's the one who stopped the docking pilot from dumping the main cabin. The passengers."

"And the docking pilot being?" Johns asked meaningfully. Fry's expression was more than enough of an answer. Johns smiled, taking off his ball cap and placing it on Fry's head. "I guess I'm a little more glad to be here than I thought."

After that, Johns walked away, Fry following him back to Imam and the others a few seconds later.

It was at this point that Sasha finally noticed what Riddick had been up to. He'd cut off a couple strands of Fry's hair, inhaling in the scent and then blowing them into the air. The animal inside of her growled, jealousy consuming it. Some of that feeling flowed into Sasha, who did her best to ignore it. However, she couldn't stop it completely. A quiet growl escaped her lips, causing Riddick to look her way. After a moment he seemed to figure out what had caused Sasha's reaction. Immediately that annoying arrogant smirk was back on his lips. She started seeing red, though her outward appearance remained cool and collected. If the others hadn't been so close Sasha would have probably thrown a few punches at his shaven head. Or else his balls. That would definitely wipe that smug look off his face.

However, she heard Johns yell her name in that annoying authoritative voice of his. The cop was also in danger of getting a punch to the groin. Waiting a few moments just to spite him, Sasha left the shelter of the skeleton and went to rejoin the others, leaving Riddick behind and alone.

But not for long.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After arguing with Johns for a good five minutes, Sasha found herself watching as the group departed from the bone yard. She had explained to the others her wish to explore the area a little more, then go back to the ship to help Shazza and Zeke. Johns, however, had not cared for this idea at all. He'd stressed the importance of staying together and no one going off on their own. When she had pointed out he had done exactly that back at the ravine, Sasha had received such a glare as to leave her wondering why she didn't have two holes burned into her forehead. Sasha had resolved to just ignore Johns completely when one of the others spoke up. Surprisingly, it was Fry who came to her aid. With the both of them working on the cop, Johns eventually relented.

They'd made quick time in leaving, but before their departure, Sasha had caught Fry's eye and graced the ship captain with a small smile. The look on Fry's face had been priceless. While she still thought Fry was far too trusting and honestly piss poor at her current job, Sasha had appreciated the gesture of camaraderie. It didn't changed either one's opinion of the other, but Sasha felt the act needed to be acknowledged.

Now she was all by herself...save for one irritatingly sexy convict. _Now where did you get to, Mr. Gorgeous? _

Not really having a destination, Sasha began to scout out the bone yard, looking for Riddick. Her guard was up, as always, but any passerby would never have believed it due to her nonchalant manner as she strolled around. Not long after she started her walk, Sasha began to hum an old tune she had once heard as a small child. It came from the United States of America, a country Sasha had been told was once known as the "Land of the Free." The idea of any place being called that seemed ridiculous after her upbringing.

Faint words flitted through her mind, some sticking out more than others and reminding the young woman of another time. She thought of her parents, high level criminals and wanted fugitives by both the Russian and French governments. She thought of all the nights they spent around the small campfire and sleeping out among the stars. Her young mind had never grasped the fact they were constantly in danger. It wasn't until later, when her parents were captured and executed in front of her eyes did Sasha truly understand the kind of world she lived in. The truth had only hit home even more so when she learned of Natalia's death.

Sasha closed her eyes, the memories she usually kept locked away suddenly flooding back and assailing her with forgotten emotions: grief, despair, fear, loneliness. It was as if her walls were crumbling. She couldn't stop the onslaught. The pain of so many things, of all she had lost and could no longer have becoming too much to bare. She had ignore this part of herself for so long, to the point she had forgotten it existed. Very quickly, Sasha was losing herself.

And then, everything stopped.

The memories went back to their proper box, the emotions going back on the shelf of Sasha's subconscious. The pain faded, only to be replaced by a warm feeling of protection, of being engulfed by light. If she had been in her right mind, Sasha would have laughed at such imagery. In all her memory, Sasha could not recall ever feeling this whole, this safe. It was at that moment she realized what was happening. Inside of herself, Sasha could feel the animal cocooning her mind, her very being. It was so wrapped within her, she could hardly tell where the two separated. It purred happily, nudging her mind in encouragement.

A small smile split Sasha's lips. For some reason, the animal had designated itself as the keeper of her subconscious, keeping what she wished locked up that way. In other words, it would make sure she never experienced anything like she just had ever again.

Mentally, she stroked the beast head. _Thanks, lyubof._ It purred in contentment.

Sasha finally reopened her eyes, taking in the blue light once more. However, the light was not the only thing her eyes took in. About twenty feet in front of the young woman stood Riddick, his face expressionless, his stance relaxed. Sasha highly doubted it really was. Riddick seemed like the kind of guy who was always on guard, the same as she.

When she met his gaze, the animal whimpered and begged her to go to him. Sasha, as always, ignored the request. The animal growled in response.

Eventually, Riddick started forward. His gate was easy, relaxed and loose. And yet he still held the feeling of a predator stalking its prey. Sasha, however, did not feel like prey. Instead, she felt as if she were being challenged, like she needed to prove herself to him. The feeling did not settle well with Sasha. She did not need to prove herself to anyone, let alone this man.

A hard glare settled on Sasha's face as Riddick stopped a few feet away from her. He was within arms reach, but far enough away to be able to block or avert any blow. _Smart move...asshole._ The animal chuckled at Sasha's thoughts. Surprisingly it was calm for the moment, content enough to see what events unfolded between her and the convict. Sasha mentally rolled her eyes at the creature.

Moments passed in which the two stared at each other, neither one moving except to breathe. The air charged around them, consuming them both in its energy. Sasha began to feel it; the pounding in her ears, the anticipation, the all powerful need to strike. The beast began to unwrap itself from around her, urging Sasha forward and enticing her to give in. For just a moment, Sasha did. And the beast was unleashed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Riddick had felt the power, the energy pouring out of Sasha. There was far more to this girl than he had first guessed. When he came upon her as she strolled around the bone yard he'd been surprised to see the look of pain and torment on her alluring face, her body shaking in unrestrained emotions. Then, everything had stilled, her control returned and a sense of ease smoothing her features. And when she opened her eyes again, he felt it. The animal. It seemed there was something primitive inside her too, far more than the average human. _How interesting._

He wanted to smirk, but Riddick refrained. If he did, the moment would be broken. And this was most definitely not something to interrupt. His body tensed, energy coursing through him as never before. It almost felt as if he were on some kind of high. The sensation, the anticipation, was absolutely delicious. The need to move, to act, was almost unbearable. But before he himself could act on the moment, Sasha made her move.

The blonde lunged forward, her body rotating at the last moment to a high kick. Riddick diverted the blow easily, knocking Sasha off course. However, he failed to through her off balance. Within seconds she came back with another blow, fist flying, her defense near impenetrable. The onslaught was never ending. Riddick ducked, weaved, and wove, his feet always moving and his own defense unbreakable. Neither one could land a blow, but neither one would admit defeat.

And all the while Riddick could feel himself getting turned on and hard. _Damn_.

It was at that moment that Riddick noticed Sasha's expression. Her eyes were burning, the color changed from hazel green to emerald as a primitive fire blazed on. But what really caught his attention was the blatant smile of pure ecstasy upon her lips. She was smiling, all the while they were exchanging hits. Sasha seemed to notice where part of Riddick's attention had gone. That smile on her face very quickly turned into a gloating smirk.

A muscle ticked in Riddick's jaw. _Sorry, babe. You ain't winning this one._ And with that, Riddick made his move.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sasha never saw it coming. One minute she was blocking Riddick's latest punch, and the next she found herself on her back, pinned to the ground by the convict's body. It had all happened so fast even Sasha couldn't replay the last few seconds in her mind very clearly. However, figuring out how she got on the ground fled her mind the minute Riddick's hands grabbed her ass, shoving her up against his already hard dick, and his mouth latched onto hers, his tongue plundering its depths. The overpowering sensations, the feel of Riddick himself made Sasha go mad and the beast began to inch its way out as the bars to its cage slowly opened.

Her hands grabbed his head, holding him in place as Sasha's legs wrapped around Riddick's waist. Without realizing what she was doing, Sasha started rubbing herself against him. A deep growl came from Riddick's throat. For a brief moment, he stopped his onslaught, giving Sasha a small reprieve as he looked at her face.

Sasha licked her lips as she stared back at him. He was so powerful, commanding and absolutely delicious. And yet she couldn't see his eyes. She wanted to see them.

"Why do you wear them?" She asked, her voice throaty as she tried to catch her breath. It was the first time she had ever spoken aloud to Riddick. Due to the slight tremor that ran through his entire body, Sasha could tell he liked it. However, he didn't answer. "Well?"

Riddick stared at her for another moment before rolling off her quick as lightning and standing to his full height. The movement was so fast Sasha's lust-driven body failed to react. Confusion clouded her mind, the beast whimpering as Riddick continued to move away from her.

_Where the hell is he going? _Sasha rolled to her feet. Her gaze hardened, all the while some secret smirk slowly grew on the convict's face. _What're you playing at? _

She watched him leave, her feet immobilized by some other power. Perhaps it was herself, the soldier coming back into control and demanding she not follow. Or maybe it was the spell Riddick's gaze held her under, willing her not to move. Whatever it was, the beast found it very annoying and made its opinion known by creating a great clamor in Sasha's subconscious. Very quickly her attention was diverted to calming it down. And before she looked back to where Riddick had been, Sasha already knew he was gone.

However, her pulse quickened when she heard a few faint words come back to where she stood. They came to Sasha almost as if Riddick were leaning into her ear, whispering softly. "Why don't you try and find out?"

So it was to be a challenge, eh? Sasha smirked. She could do that.

Unfortunately, before she could start, a loud gun shot rang out. Sasha stopped cold. The only reason someone would be shooting was if Rididck had reappeared. It was rather obvious the convict had headed back toward the ship, which was in the same direction that the sound had come from. While she highly doubted Riddick had been injured, the fact the others were trying to kill him bothered her greatly. The soldier took over in that moment and before she knew what she was doing, Sasha was running back toward the space vessel as fast as possible.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sasha ran so fast that in less than fifteen minutes she could see the shape of the crashed vessel in the distance. Soon enough, she arrived at the ship and was greeted by Jack and Shazza, who looked like she had just finished wiping blood off of herself. Obviously the shot had hit its mark.

She nodded at the two as she approached. "I heard gunshots while I was on my way back. What the hell happened?" Sasha looked at Shazza, directing her question to the other woman. For some reason, Shazza cast her eyes down and remained silent. It was Jack who answered Sasha.

"There was someone else," she paused for a moment before continuing. "Someone else survived the crash. He came to the ship and found us. But..." Jack's voice trailed off, apparently unable to finish. The kid didn't need to.

Sasha looked at Jack hard, who had assumed a similar position as Shazza, eyes downcast and face haunted. Whatever had gone down had left a severe impression upon the both of them, especially the kid. Looking around, Sasha spotted Zeke pulling a makeshift sled away from the ship. It looked to be carrying a covered body.

_Most likely the unfortunate survivor. _Sasha looked back at Jack. _And here's another unfortunate one._ The young woman sighed, contemplating before she placed a gentle hand on the kid's shoulder. Jack looked up, surprise filling his features. Sasha gave him a rare smile, deciding then and there she'd make sure that he made it through this madness in one piece. _He's still got some innocence in him. Lets try to keep it that way a little longer. _

Jack gave a wobbly smile back, his old self returning slowly. Shazza seemed to be coming out of her own slump a little, heading over to where Paris was now standing, who had arrived only a moment before. However, the other woman didn't get very far.

Sasha's ears picked up the screaming before she heard the succession of gun shots. It was coming from the same direction Zeke had been headed, and the owner was most definitely male. Shazza bolted, running at top speed to get to her husband. With a quick warning glance at Jack, Sasha went after the other woman. She came up even with Shazza a few feet from a tarp covered hole. They arrived at the same time, Shazza whipping back the tarp hurriedly. What greeted their eyes was far from comforting. Blood was splattered everywhere, particularly around a small opening on the side of the hole, and could be seen dripping.

Shazza screamed. "ZEKE!"

Sasha felt a pang of sympathy for the other woman. But she did not ponder on the feeling long as her attention was caught by the other individual standing next to the hole. Crouched and holding his bone knife, Riddick stared down at the blood stained opening, his head rising as he felt Sasha's gaze. Not a second later, Shazza became aware of him. He held their gazes a brief moment before he turned and ran.

Sasha remained where she was, watching as Riddick fled the scene. However, she was very surprised when Shazza got up and went after the convict. She stood momentarily stunned. Thankfully, the young woman quickly recovered and went after Shazza. Sasha was fairly certain the other woman had murder on her mind and Riddick was the target. Since she was still trying to figure out her feelings and whatnot where the convict was concerned, Sasha had a very big problem with this idea. Unfortunately, when Sasha caught up to Shazza it was to find Carolyn holding the other woman back and Johns pounding on Riddick as he lay on the ground.

The beast snarled. How dare they! Without a second thought, Sasha intervened. She ran Johns, grabbed his arms and swept his feet from under him. In one swift motion, Sasha had Johns on his back with a gun pointed at his temples. Her eyes bore into the cop, threatening him with far worse things than death. For a brief moment Sasha saw a hint of fear enter his eyes, but it faded as quickly as it had come.

Still, Sasha needed to get her point across. "Lay the fuck off. If you hadn't noticed Johns, he's already unconscious." She let him go, backing away quickly in case Johns got any ideas of retribution into that small brain of his.

He rose back to his feet, albeit a little slower than normal. Keeping Sasha in his sight, Johns dusted himself off before going over to Riddick's momentarily limp body and cuffing his wrists. As he started dragging the convict back to the ship, Johns glanced at Sasha. "Next time you do a fucking move like that, I won't hesitate to shoot your ass."

Sasha couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing, almost to the point of pain. "Believe me Johns, the next time I pull a _**fucking**_ move like that, you'll be dead." She smirked evilly and with intense meaning at the cop, making sure he understood she wasn't joking. Apparently, he did. He vacated the area fairly quickly after that.

Sasha chuckled to herself. _What a fucking pussy._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Lyubof_ – love

A/N: So, hope you liked this chapter! It was just a tease in many ways. However, next time you'll be getting the full lemon. A very juicy lemon O.o What makes it even better is that it's already written. I just need to go over it again before I post. That will be in the next couple of days. Until then dear readers :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello lovelies! Here's the next installment for ya. And not even a week later.

This chapter goes out to my good friend Angel, who gave me the idea when she remarked someone should be having fun with Riddick in this scene. I must admit, I agree whole heartily. Also, this was the initial inspiration for the story. Thought y'all would like to know that. _

Now, happy reading!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Riddick. Damn copyrights. However, I do own Sasha and any other Ocs mentioned. **

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Five 

After discussing, or more like arguing, over what they would do and John's attempt at talking to the convict failed, Fry decided she'd take a turn at getting the truth out of Riddick. Apparently everyone was under the impression Riddick had killed Zeke and hid the body somewhere. Sasha snorted. There was no way in hell that between the span of time they had heard the gun shouts going off and ran to investigate, that Zeke's body could have been properly disposed of. It was impossible, even for a guy of Riddick's reputation. Considering this, which was really just simple common sense, everyone still believed the convict guilty of the crime.

When Sasha had attempted to voice her opinion to the others she had been shot down very quickly, particularly by Johns and Shazza. With Shazza it was easy to understand why. She had just lost her husband and was trying to deal with her grief, Riddick being a handy target. Johns, on the other hand, made no sense. The cop said Riddick was fast and smart, so it would have been an easy enough task for the criminal. Again, Sasha had disagreed but the cop wouldn't hear anything about it. Sasha was beginning to highly doubt his claim of being an officer. She couldn't put her finger on it except to say it was instinct yelling at her. She would definitely be keeping her eyes on him.

Fry was starting to head over to the crashed ship where Sasha was currently seated, on her way to get some answers out of Riddick. Sasha wondered if the big guy would even talk to the woman.

A brief but hard nudge came to the hired gun's subonscious. Apparently someone had an opinion on the matter as well, though Sasha did not acknowledge it. When its actions did not get the desired effect, it growled. She rolled her eyes. The animal inside of Sasha wanted to follow and see what would happen while the soldier wished to stay away. Or was it the woman? Sasha refused to dwell on that thought.

Taking a quick breath and expelling it out, she hopped down from her perch on top of the ship and landed on the ground quietly. Making sure no one else noticed where she was going, she followed Fry inside. She would indulge the animal for a few minutes, but that was all. Before anything else happened, Sasha desperately needed to figure out her feelings and thoughts toward the convict. It would make whatever events to come a hell of a lot easier.

She followed Fry to the area where Riddick had been chained up. Once inside, Sasha found the closest place to post herself, using the shadows created by the strange blue light as a cloak to hide. Within seconds of situating herself, Fry's voice drifted toward her.

"So where's the body?" The captain demanded.

Riddick remained silent, ignoring the woman.

Fry didn't seem to care for that too much. "Well do you want to tell me about the sounds?" Still no answer. She let out an exaspereated sigh. "Look, you told Johns you heard something."

Again, there was no answer. It seemed the big boy didn't want to talk to Fry after all.

The captain appeared to have reached the same conclusion. "That's fine. You don't want to talk to me that's your choice, but just so you know," Fry paused briefly, adding emphasis to her next words. "There's a debate right now on whether we should just leave you here to die."

With that said, Fry began walking out of the room. However, that's when Riddick finally spoke.

"You mean the whispers?" He asked.

Shivers ran down Sasha's spine at the already familiar sound, her eyelids fluttering closed as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. The animal inside of Sasha just begged to get closer, to finish what they had started in the bone yard. She stomped down on the urge, but couldn't stop the soft whimper that escaped her lips.

Fry continued speaking, oblivious to the fact Sasha was only a few feet away getting severely turned on. "What whispers?" She asked Riddick.

"The ones telling me to go for the sweet spot, just to the left of the spine." He replied. "Fourth lumbar down. The abdominal aeorta."

Sasha's kneels gave out from under her, both from the ecstasy of listening to the timbre of Riddick's voice and the strain it took to keep herself in place. The animal was banging against its cage, trying to get free and break from all of her control. Everything she'd learned as a soldier it wished to throw away. It wished to leave all independence and submit to the man that called to it, to be one with him alone.

Her reaction disgusted Sasha, particularly her delight as Riddick elaborated on the 'sweet spot'. "Its a metallic taste, human blood. Copperish. But if you add peppermint schnapps that goes away..."

"Are you gonna shock me with the truth now?" Fry interrupted, her expression unflinching.

The animal hoped he would while the soldier really hoped he didn't. It wasn't because she was squeamish or anything. One couldn't be in the life Sasha had lived. But her ability of control couldn't take much more of this. And yet Sasha couldn't find it within herself to leave. _I'm so fucking messed up. I can't even decide what I want to do. _

Riddick continued speaking, ignoring Fry's question. "All you people are so scared of me. Most days I take that as a compliment." The dead pan humor was not lost on Sasha, causing her to smile."But it ain't me you gotta worry about now."

Silence pervaded the air.

Thankfully, his proclamation gave Sasha something to concentrate on and keep the animal at bay for a few moments, allowing her to rein it in and regain a semi-portion of control. Not the one to worry about? Perhaps the big guy had also figured out there was something else on this planet besides them, something truly evil and primitive.

_If he did, his sex appeal just went up a few more notches. _Sasha couldn't help but grimace somewhat at the thought.

Fry's next words threw Sasha for a complete loop, they seemed so random. "Show me your eyes Riddick."

The humor at such a request was very evident in the convict's voice. "You'd have to come a lot closer for that."

Sasha stuck her head around the corner of her hiding spot, wondering what Fry would do. The other woman hesitated for a moment, then slowly started inching forward. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

_Ever hear the phrase "curiosity killed the cat" Fry?_ Already Sasha could see the game Riddick was playing. The young woman found it rather amusing and was eager to see how Fry would react.

"Closer." Riddick whispered.

Fry moved even closer, and within seconds jolted back a few steps as Riddick sprang forward, his arms straining against the chains. Fry let out a small gasp as she gazed upon his eyes for the first time, but she wasn't the only one. Sasha did as well. The young woman had never seen such eyes. They were silver in color and yet so much more, their depths cutting straight to the few remnants of Sasha's soul. The animal purred in approval.

"Where the hell can I get eyes like that?" Sasha rolled her own eyes at Jack's question.

"Gotta kill a few people." Riddick answered.

Jack was undeterred by such an answer, his enthusiasm showing through in his voice. "Okay, I can do it."

"Then you gotta get sent to a slam, where they tell you you'll never see daylight again." Riddick locked gazes with Fry, his eyes never once wavering as he continued to tell the female captain how he received his intriguing eyes. "You dig up a doctor and you pay him twenty menthol cools to do a surgical shine job on your eyeballs."

"So you can see who's sneaking up on you in the dark?" Jack asked, excitedly.

"Exactly." He replied, a genuine smile spreading across the convict's face.

Sasha melted a little on the inside. _Oh god, I'm acting like a schoolgirl with a crush!_ The animal within Sasha growled, both in confirmation of the young woman's assessment of herself and in amusement. _Shut up! No one asked you._ The beast remained silent though its amusement was still detectable.

Sasha's mind was brought back to the current situation as Fry told Jack to leave and Riddick moved to sit down, his posture completely casual as he spoke once more.

"Did I kill a few people?" He asked somewhat sarcastically. "Sure. Did I kill Zeke?" Riddick paused. "No. You got the wrong killer."

Apparently his answer wasn't good enough for Fry. "He's not in the hole. We looked."

"Look deeper," was all Riddick told her.

Fry seemed to contemplate for a moment before turning around and leaving the area for the outside of the ship. Sasha assumed the woman was going to go looking in the hole again, if the determined look on her face as she left was any indication. The cat analogy flitted through Sasha's mind once more, but she ignored it. If Fry really wanted to take a chance with her life like that it wasn't any problem of hers. Not that Sasha had anything against Fry. She just didn't care enough to intervene.

A few minutes passed with no one else showing up to talk to Riddick, leaving the area completely clear. Sasha saw this as a good opportunity to take her leave, especially since everyone's voices were slowly drifting out of her hearing range. With feline grace she got to her feet and began to make her exit, when Riddick's voice filled the room.

"And where do you think you're going?" It was an innocent question but somehow felt more like a demand. It caused Sasha to bristle while the animal crooned at the dominance and command in the convict's voice. _This feeling of being split in two is really starting to get ridiculous. _

"To see if Fry manages to get herself killed on her little expedition." She turned to face Riddick, arms crossing over her chest as she took a casual stance. "Why do you ask?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A soft chuckle escaped from Riddick.

The girl had spunk, her eyes filled with defiance, defiance aimed at him. But he knew better. Riddick could sense the beast inside of her like the one inside himself. It craved to be closer to him, to submit and become one with him. However, it seemed Sasha had somehow managed to cage it. Even now he could sense her struggle to keep a tight lease on it as the animal tried desperately to break free. Personally, Riddick found Sasha's struggle amusing, yet fascinating as well. He wondered why she didn't just let go as she had in the bone yard and allow the animal to take over. _A new mystery. _

"Just curious." He finally answered.

She looked like she was about to walk away from him again. For some reason the notion bothered Riddick, which he refused to examine. However, she surprised him by taking a few steps forward, her expression unreadable. Sasha continued walking toward him until there were only a few feet separating them. Her expression had not changed once. She just continued to stare at him, her hazel green eyes piercing through to his very being. It was unnerving how her gaze cut through him and he refused to let it show. No female had ever held any kind of chain on him and none ever would.

However, Riddick knew he wasn't the only one being affected.

Due to their close proximity he could sense the war going on within Sasha even more clearly. The animal was literally throwing itself against its cage, demanding release. His lips cracked into a half-smirk. Then, because he couldn't seem to help himself, he asked the question that plagued his mind.

"Why do you fight it?" Her left eyebrow raised in question, asking him to clarify. If he was the eye rolling type he would have done one. Riddick highly doubted she didn't know what he meant. "The animal inside of you. Why do you fight it?"

Sasha's expression remained blank, her eyebrow returned to its prior position on her face. She remained silent, minutes ticking by. She didn't move, didn't speak, just remained where she stood in front of him as her eyes bore into his. He refused to break eye contact. Somehow it had become some sort of game to see who would look away first. Riddick would really never know who came out the victor in their staring contest, because Sasha finally made her move. And in that moment he saw the animal break free forever.

_How interesting._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sasha lost the battle. After staring into Riddick's eyes for so long she lost it. But it wasn't just the way his eyes effected her that made Sasha give up. It was also the fact that she was so tired of denying parts of herself, of always being in control. It had been ages since she had put aside the soldier, the training, the mission, and simply just been. And when the beast began to pound on the bars of its cage harder and harder, and Riddick's eyes became nothing but endless pools of piercing silver, Sasha had surrendered. She could no longer stand to fight it. She wouldn't.

And when the bars were finally lowered, the animal sprang to life. Its proverbial cage was broken, shattered beyond repair. Not that she would repair it. She doubted she would ever use it again.

Sasha no longer knew herself. All she knew was the need near bursting inside of her body, the desire that coursed through her veins for the man restrained before her. Her man. _Riddick_.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

She attacked him, there was no other way to describe it. Riddick had never felt such a rush of satisfaction as he did when Sasha crushed her plump rosy mouth to his, her hands grasping his head almost painfully as her legs straddled his lap. He growled as she plunged her tongue into his mouth, stroking his own with sexual expertise like she had at the bone yard. His mind couldn't help but imagine her using that tongue on his cock instead. Already he could feel himself becoming swollen to a painful degree. Unable to do anything else in his current position, Riddick acted out his frustration. He met Sasha, challenging her tongue with his own in a breathless sparring match. She had taken charge in this encounter and he wanted to win it from her.

Just then Riddick felt Sasha begin to shift her weight, moving up and down in a steady rhythm as she rubbed herself against his straining member. His hips bucked in response. Fuck, it felt so good and right. What he wouldn't give for ripping off both of their clothes at that very moment and taking her on the floor like the animal he was. Riddick knew Sasha wouldn't mind one bit. He was really starting to like this girl. A groan escaped him as she sped up the motion of her grinding hips.

_Dammit. It's been too long. _He needed to drive into her body. **Now. **

Sasha smirked in satisfaction against Riddick's lips, her own groan answering his. She could feel his frustration as she picked up her tempo. She felt it too. But she was having far too much fun playing with him and making him go mad with want. It would be so easy to simply rip both of their pants open and let him fuck the living brains out of her. However, she found herself trailing her hands down his shoulders and chest instead, exploring this complex and intriguing man she had designated as her own.

He was something else entirely. A mystery and yet an open book, at least for her. What a pair they made. The mass murdering convict and the mass murdering soldier. Such a fairytale story to be told to millions of children as they fell asleep every night. Perhaps their parents would even include the part where they shagged each other. Sasha couldn't help but snicker at the thought.

Riddick, however, did not look amused. In fact, he was starting to look down right pissed. Sasha giggled this time. He narrowed his eyes in response. She grinned evilly. The animal had truly taken over. And she liked it.

Riddick refused to let this go on any longer. Pushing Sasha's mouth out of the way, he aimed for her neck and, when his mouth was close enough, bit down hard. Sasha cried out and grabbed his head, but only to bring him closer. The bite was enough to draw blood and Riddick found himself lapping at the crimson liquid that came from her cream-colored skin. She tasted even better than he had imagined.

A whimper escaped Sasha as Riddick continued licking and nipping her neck, moving from the bite mark to the hollow of her collarbone. There, he began to suck, garnering gasp after gasp, whimper after whimper out of Sasha's adorable little mouth. He had found her weak spot. Smug satisfaction rippled through him. He was going to make her scream.

Sasha couldn't take much more of this. It had been ages since she had sex with a man, and she had never done it with a man as large as Riddick obviously was. She needed him. **Now**. Sasha really hated begging, but at the moment she really didn't give a shit.

"Riddick...oh god, now. Do it now." She rasped, her breathing was so labored. "_**Please**_."

Riddick took one final pull on her skin, his smirk evident as he grazed his teeth along a path to what her shirt revealed of her breasts. He buried his face there, Sasha leaning up to give him better access. She whimpered again. The asshole was paying her back for playing with him earlier. The pleasure of such torture was almost worth it. Almost.

"Dammit Riddick! Do. It. Now." Sasha grabbed his head from her chest, where he had started making a rather nice hickey, and forced the man to look at her. His eyes were smoldering with ferocity and desire. And it was all aimed at her. _Dear god_.

"If you want it so bad get these fucking pants off." He said it with such a straight face it was kind of hard to imagine they were both nearly bursting with unsated lust. Damn the man.

While a part of Sasha wanted to rebel and make him beg for her to do it, she couldn't take it anymore. She had to have Riddick inside of her. She needed to feel the thickness of him, the ferocity in which he moved with her. She wanted to know what it felt like to go up into oblivion with him spilling into her as she pulsated around his swollen dick. Oh, she wanted it enough to throw her pride away, but only for this moment.

Without a second thought Sasha unzipped Riddick's pants, a small portion of her brain reminding her not to ruin them as they were the only ones he had. With not nearly as much care, Sasha pushed them down past his hips. Riddick moved, readjusting himself to make it easier for her to guide his dripping cock into her. Sasha gripped him, hard. Riddick groaned at the contact. Sasha answered him with a purr of approval. He was absolutely fucking gorgeous. Slowly, she guided him into her and slide down until he filled her to the hilt. The feeling of it was unbelievable.

Riddick could barely contain himself. As he started entering her, he couldn't stop the small thrusts his hips made, it just felt so good. And when he finally filled her completely, he lost it. He pounded into Sasha, thrusting up as she tried to keep his tempo. He knew he was pushing her, but he didn't care. All Riddick could think of was how good it felt. What he wouldn't give to have his arms free and to be able to guide that tight little body of hers, to grab and knead her flesh to his heart's content. To hold her in a death grip as he came.

Not being able to help himself, Riddick reclaimed her mouth. Sasha let him, her labored breath mingling with his in a fiery kiss. They dueled as they had before, tongues entwining, lips crushing, teeth nipping. Neither would admit defeat, even as they both began to feel the begins of release. Quickly, Riddick released Sasha's mouth, only to latch onto the hollow of her collarbone. He started sucking on it again, using his mouth to bring her to completion.

It hit her like a wave crashing against a rock. Sasha screamed, literally. Her world exploded into white light, her insides convulsing as Riddick thrust into her a few more times before joining her in oblivion. The waves of pleasure soon began to recede but the high remained. She had never felt so sated in her entire life. Sex with Riddick had definitely proven one thing, it was earth shattering. Sasha snuggled closer to him, their bodies still joined intimately.

Riddick nuzzled her dirty blonde hair, noticing for the first time how soft it was. If his arms were free he honestly thought he would wrap Sasha in them and hold onto her for some time. It was a disturbing thought. He never got into cuddling after sex with a woman, but with Sasha it seemed almost natural to do. The possibility of having to take a closer look at this situation was starting to seem more and more probable. Damn.

Riddick shifted his weight and adjusted Sasha as best he could against him. She burrowed even closer, if that was possible, into his chest and sighed happily. Riddick couldn't help the smug smirk that formed on his face. Rather gently, he prodded Sasha's head and made her look at him. She smiled up at him, the dreamy smile of a satisfied woman.

"I take it you're not fighting the animal anymore." He stated rather rhetorically.

Sasha chuckled, burying her face in his chest once more. Then, she looked up at him from that position, reminding Riddick of a giddy teenage girl. She smirked. "And what ever gave you that impression, pray tell?" She asked sarcastically.

He bent down to capture her lips in a lingering kiss, so unlike all the ones they had shared before. "Just curious," was all he said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Yay! First published lemon on this site! I hope you all liked it :) Now I do not have anything written after this, so I will be honest and say there will likely not be an update for about a month since I am entering the last four weeks of the semester. But I will try to get one out to you guys as soon as possible. Thanks guys!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi guys! I'm back with another update for all of you. I hope it meets with your approval, though it is short. Sorry about that ^^'

As always, a big thanks to everyone who reviewed and placed this story on either their alert/favorite page. Those messages still make me very happy :)

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Riddick T_T However, I do own Sasha Evans and any other Ocs mentioned throughout.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Six 

After being together for a good while and having another quick shag, Sasha unwillingly untangled herself from Riddick. While she wanted to stay, she knew it was prudent to keep this new development strictly between the two of them and to not inform the rest of the group, especially Johns. Apart from it being practical, it was also about survival. Sasha chuckled softly as she straightened herself out, trying to make it look like she hadn't just been deliciously fucked twice. It seemed her training from her days as a soldier still remained. However, it now resided in peaceful coexistence with her primitive side. Her animal subconscious. Sasha had to admit, it felt good to feel whole and balanced again. Who would have thought all she had to do was let go and allow the pieces to fall where they may?

As her thoughts began to drift, Riddick's foot connected with the back of Sasha's calf, bringing her attention back to the convict. She turned around, her eyes connecting with his intense silver orbs. They softened as he smiled at Sasha, who returned the expression in kind. If they both managed to get off this hell planet, which they would, they definitely needed to discuss what came next. Sasha mentally cringed at the thought, and somehow knew Riddick was as well. She had claimed the convict as her mate, her partner and knew that meant a life-long commitment. However, Sasha wasn't so sure if either of them were willing, or capable, of dealing with that kind of responsibility. She got the impression that Riddick dumped whatever slowed him down if it made the difference between life and death. Sasha had to admit, she was the same way. But with everything that had just happened, would she be willing to change? Would he?

Sasha shook her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts that began to bombard her mind. _Yeah, there definitely needs to be some kind of mature discussion about all of this. _Riddick raised an eyebrow at her antics. She merely gave a half-smirk in answer. 

As Sasha put the finishing touches on her clothes, she went back to him, lowering her mouth to Riddick's for a quick, yet lingering kiss. Their tongues met for the briefest moment, caressing each other in the quick exchange. A shiver went through Sasha's body, her toes curling in response. When they finally broke apart, Sasha had to catch her breath and remind herself why she couldn't stay. While the thought was awfully tempting, the consequences would not be worth it.

_A damn shame that. I personally can't help but wonder what Johns' face would look like if he found us together._ She stroked his face lightly, Riddick leaning into the caress as she did. The motion filled Sasha with a rather odd feeling of tenderness. It was definitely time to go and get her thoughts in order.

"I'll see you soon, gorgeous." And with that, Sasha walked out of the room, swaying her hips provocatively for Riddick's personal enjoyment. The answering growl that followed her out made the young woman chuckle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The others showed up not ten minutes after Sasha left Riddick. A few looked a little spooked, particularly Fry. The notion that they had possibly met whatever was occupying the area beneath their feet piqued Sasha's curiosity. Unfortunately, no one looked like they wanted to talk about it. Not like that was going to stop the young woman from finding out what she wanted to know.

However, before Sasha could decide who to pull aside and interrogate, Johns went into the ship, his destination obviously Riddick. She raised an eyebrow. _What're you up to Johns? _

Sasha turned her head around until she made eye contact with Fry. The other woman was startled and very unsettled by the intensity in her hazel-green gaze. Without a word, Sasha motioned for Fry to follow her, moving a good twenty or so feet away from the group. Rather reluctantly, Fry followed. Her eyes were wary as they stopped, moving from Sasha to the ship remnants constantly. Sasha stood still for a few moments, looking out to the horizon. She wanted to see how long Fry would keep fidgeting. Admittedly, she also wanted to make Fry sweat. Eventually, Sasha spoke her thoughts.

"So what happened? Did you find something you weren't expecting?" There was a brief pause, in which Fry made no answer. Sasha mentally rolled her eyes. _This woman_. Trying not to let her aggravation show, she continued speaking. "I kinda figured you did, what from everybody's expressions and all."

Sasha looked over to the young captain, watching her face closely. Her expression was unnerving Fry, but at the moment she didn't really care. She needed answers and she was going to get them now.

Sasha's determination seemed to get through to the other woman, breaking her silence. Taking a deep breath, Fry finally spoke. "There's something down there, under the ground." She took another breath and let it out unsteadily. "Whatever it is got Zeke." After a few moments of silence once more, Sasha thought Fry was finished, until the young captain let out in a soft whisper, "And it nearly got me."

So, Fry really had been stupid enough to go looking into the hole. Sasha just managed to refrain from hitting the other woman upside the head. And to think the others were looking to her for leadership. Yes, Fry showed the signs of being able to lead, but she didn't have a clue yet as to what she was doing. Maybe in a few years, but not today.

"That's your own fault, _tupoy_." Fry's eyes snapped to Sasha. While she didn't know the language the hired gun had used, she was fairly certain she had just been called some form of stupid. With the added emotions of nearly being killed still fresh, Fry's temper flared.

"And what would you have done?" Fry glared at Sasha, waiting for a reply. When the young woman didn't answer she thought she'd made her point. However, Sasha's next words cut deep.

"I would have used my brain and not gone in there." She looked over to Fry, pinning her with a hard stare. "I would have listened to others who knew what they were talking about."

Fry stood speechless, her anger gripping her and yet unable to say anything in the face of obvious logic. She had been stupid to go down there, she knew that now. But having someone else, especially someone she did not like, point it out to her was a little hard to handle.

Having nothing further to say, Sasha left Fry and went back to the rest of the survivors. Her eyes landed on Jack, who gave her a tentative smile. Sasha returned it with a quick one of her own. It was as she started walking toward the kid when a shot rang out. It came from the direction of the ship, where Johns had gone. And where Riddick was tied up. Without thinking, Sasha ran toward the noise, streaking past Jack and the others, who stared at her retreating form in shock and confusion.

In less a minute, Sasha found herself entering the area she had vacated not a half an hour ago. The scene that greeted her eyes brought her up short. Johns was standing very still, his face intent and a slight wave of fear coming off of him. Riddick was standing right in front of the cop, a gun poised at point blank range. For a split second, Sasha thought Riddick was going to shoot the man. However, his stance relaxed just a fraction, telling her otherwise.

The convict spoke, breaking the heavy silence that seemed to engulf the room. "I want you to remember this moment." He dropped the gun and grabbed what looked to be his goggles from Johns' hands. He put them on and made his way toward her.

Sasha stared at him, though she kept her expression blank. Riddick brushed past her quickly, going outside to join the others. However, he paused for a fraction of a second, allowing his hand to just barely graze over her ass before he left. It took all of Sasha's control not to tremble at the light touch. Instead, she turned around to watch him go, then swung her gaze back to the cop, who was staring at her rather intently. In fact, his blue eyes were narrowed on Sasha in a hard stare. Not wanting to be out done, Sasha glared back at the cop. Within a minute, he backed off and left the ship himself.

Once he was gone, Sasha let out a breath she had not realized she'd been holding. Obviously, Johns could be smart when he chose to be and was starting to wonder about her. And perhaps he was starting to wonder about his prisoner too. There was nothing Sasha could do about it, so she decided to let any worry on the matter go. Let Johns form his own conclusions. It wasn't like he could keep the two of them apart anyway. If he did, he'd wind up getting killed. Or at the very least maimed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Hope you liked the latest installmet! I promise the next one will be much longer :)


	7. Author's Note: DON'T PANIC!

To all my readers:

This is a very long and overdue Author's Note that I am sorry I have not gotten out prior. There was a long time I was considering possibly abandoning this story, as I felt I had lost Sasha's voice, and no longer knew who she was as a character. Then, as I delayed taking the story down, more and more of you have continued to read, review, favorite and follow _Looking Through the Mirror_, despite the fact it has been two years since an update was released. The continual showering of praise, support and love from all of you has deeply touched me and made me realize that this story is appreciated and others want to know the ending that I already know. It made me realize that even though I felt I had lost Sasha as a writer, I had to find her again in order to finish, because_** I**_ wanted to finish, to let others know how the story ends.

So, I did a lot of inner searching, trying to find my connection to Sasha once more. It wasn't until a few weeks ago after I reread the chapters that have been posted that I found her again. She was screaming at me, furious that I had abandoned her, that I had not given her an ending. And so, through reediting of chapters that needed some loving and updating, as well as watching _Pitch Black_ and _Chronicles of Riddick_ for the first time in over two years, I have found my character once more and my drive to write this story. I will not lie and say that updates will be quickly coming, as I only have chapter seven halfway completed. However, I will say that I am not, under any circumstance short of dying, going to ever abandon this story. I've realized how much I love Sasha as a character, that I want to explore her even more and let others know who she is and who she will become as a person in this fandom.

Therefore, fear not dear readers! An update is coming and soon. While school lingers just on the horizon and juggling three part-time jobs with it, I will make this story a priority. You all deserve to know the ending just as I do, for your support and enthusiasm are my inspiration and motivation. Thank you so much, from the absolute bottom of my heart for all of the support you have given me. May your patience and love be rewarded in the coming week.

Until then dear readers, I bid you adieu.

Yours,

Sesshomaru's Babydoll


End file.
